Something To Give Thanks For
by MoreBonesPlz
Summary: A Thanksgiving Day one-shot where Booth and Brennan revisit their coming together. Set in S10.


**A/N:** _I was scanning through some old story ideas looking for something particular and stumbled across this one-shot that I wrote two years ago and never posted. Figured it was likely now or never, so, even though we're a few days past Thanksgiving already, what the heck. I still have leftovers in my fridge. Hope folks like it._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing _Bones_ related except my imagination. (11/28/2016)

* * *

The holiday meal was finished. The Lions beat the Bears, the Eagles trounced the Cowboys, the Seahawks triumphed over the 49ers and the day's game highlights still flashed on the muted TV in the background as the broadcast analysis of the sporting events continued. Brennan, Daisy, and Angela were cleaning up in the kitchen and putting the last of the leftovers into containers while Hodgins gathered up Michael Vincent's toys preparing to head home. Christine was snuggled on the couch holding little Seeley-Lance bundled in a blanket on her lap, loving the chance to have a live baby doll to coo over while Max sat nearby ostensibly providing adult supervision.

Aubrey turned to Booth "Hey man, I just wanted to thank you again for inviting me to join you all for Thanksgiving supper today. I had a really nice time. Much better than eating take-out Chinese by myself which was my original plan. Besides, nothing beats a home cooked meal, you know? Honestly, I can't remember the last time I've eaten so well."

"Yeah, no problem, Aubrey. We're glad you could join us. I'm sure we'd have had twice as many leftovers to deal with if you hadn't been here," Booth teased Aubrey about his voracious appetite.

"Hey, a man's gotta eat." Aubrey chuckled, unoffended. "But now, I think I'm gonna head home and sleep until noon tomorrow - give all this great food time to digest, you know."

"Sure thing. See you on Monday." Booth shook his hand, then watched as Aubrey went and gave Brennan a farewell hug before departing. He found himself a little surprised at the warm feeling of pride he felt watching Brennan with Aubrey. She'd accepted Aubrey's friendship and returned it with warmth so easily, much easier than she would have a few years ago, and it just reminded Booth how much she'd evolved over the years he'd known her. The warm, compassionate woman he'd discovered as soon as they started working together had blossomed, lowering her shields, and now she let so many different people share in what she had to offer. He smiled with satisfaction as he thought to himself that he's the lucky bastard who's on the receiving end of her love though. He recognized right from the beginning that Bones had always been the type of person who, once committed to a cause, gave 110% of herself, and she'd proven over and over that was true of her devotion to him too.

Angela and Hodgins were the next to say their farewells. Pausing at the doorway, Angela whispered something in Brennan's ear making her laugh in a way that convinced Booth it was probably something salacious and he wondered whether he should be intrigued or scared. One could never be quite certain with Angela. Hodgins swung Michael-Vincent up in the air to ride on his shoulders out to their car, waving a final goodbye as they departed.

Shortly after they left, Max volunteered to put Christine to bed before heading off to the guest room for the night himself. He was feeling the effects of too much food, too much wine, and his age. The prospect of the bed in Tempe's guestroom with the gazillion thread-count sheets was like a siren's song at this point, calling to him and luring him towards what he knew would be a sound night's slumber.

Just as Daisy was getting her stuff together to head out for the night on the heels of everyone else, baby Seeley-Lance started to fuss.

"I imagine he's hungry." Daisy said, biting her lip in consternation and checking the clock. "I should probably feed him before I go or he's going to work himself into a snit on the drive home and then be too wound up to eat or sleep. I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I stick around a few more minutes? Just long enough to give him a bottle?"

"Why don't you go relax on the sofa and let me handle this, Daisy?" Brennan offered, scooping the small infant up from his carrier seat and cradling him against her chest as she bounced gently in place. "I'll just warm up his bottle and then feed him while you and Booth go sit near the fire in the other room and just unwind."

"Oh, Dr. Brennan, I can't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense. As a mother myself, I've the necessary skills required to effectively feed an infant and it would give me immense pleasure to do so." Brennan dismissed Daisy's reluctance to impose. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've held such a small baby and occasionally, I miss it. Now, shoo." She said with an indulgent smile as she took the fussing infant cradled in her arms and headed to the kitchen.

Booth wandered with Daisy into the other room and sat down on the couch with a tired groan, plopping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thank you so much for everything you and Dr. Brennan have done to help me out with the new baby, Agent Booth."

"Nah. Don't mention it, Daisy. We're glad to help. Raising a child is an incredibly rewarding experience, but it's going to be challenging at times doing it by yourself. Just know that if there's anything you need, anything at all that Bones and I can do to help you out, you've only to ask. Sweets was family to us. So are you and so is your baby."

"That's so sweet, and very appreciated. I find that even though I miss my Lancelot every day, I still have so many things which I'm thankful for, and not just because today is Thanksgiving. Obviously, I'm thankful for little Seeley-Lance. I'm thankful for baby formula and disposable diapers. I'm thankful for my job and my friends. My health. Oh, and, I'm thankful that you knocked-up Dr. Brennan a few years ago because you guys are so good together and she's such a great mom and a role model to me."

"Woah, woah, woah. Bones and I are together because we love each other Daisy, not just because she got … you know, pregnant. That never would've happened if we weren't in love first. Got it? Love first, then baby."

"Yes, of course. I mean, it was obvious to everyone how she felt about you a long time before she got pregnant." Daisy responded with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle. "You should've seen her when we were in the Maluku's together."

"The Maluku's? What do you mean? That was before Bones decided she wanted to be involved with me."

"Oh, my lips are sealed Agent Booth, just like I told Dr. Brennan when we came back from Indonesia." Daisy pressed her lips tightly together and mimicked twisting a key to lock her lips. "I promised her I'd never tell anyone about how much she missed you or how much she talked about you or about how she read everything she could about what was happening in Afghanistan. And, of course, I'd never tell a soul about the night when everyone drank a bit too much wine and she confessed to me that she'd been considering initiating a monogamous sexual relationship with you when we returned from our sabbatical. But, you know, now that the two of you have been together awhile, I'm sure you know all about how difficult she found it to be apart from you during that time and then how the whole Hannah debacle tore her apart. I mean, watching you two go through what you've been through and seeing you stronger together after every challenge, it's very inspiring and it gives me hope for both my future and the future of little Seeley-Lance."

Booth suddenly felt like he'd been transported to an alternate universe and wasn't quite sure what to say in response to that unexpected speech. Before he had a chance to formulate a reply, Brennan came into the room with a full and sleepy Seeley-Lance snuggled quietly in her arms.

"He's been fed, burped, and changed into a clean diaper Daisy. With any luck, you'll be able to get a little rest yourself once you get home and before he wakes again."

Daisy made her farewells and Brennan walked her out to her car to help her with the baby while Booth sat on the couch, watching the flames in the fire place and thinking back to the time when he and Brennan almost fell apart. It had been a long time since he'd thought about that time period of their lives. Truth be told, Afghanistan, the Maluku's, and Hannah were topics that he and Brennan almost never discussed. Even now, he acknowledged, the mention of any of those three topics still always resulted in awkwardness and a quick change of subject. He knew why _he_ didn't like to think about that era of their relationship – mostly because he felt like he'd made one mistake after another and he hated dwelling on what an idiot he'd been. But, for the first time, it occurred to him that he might not fully know what Bones thought about that period, only the assumptions he'd carried within his own mind.

She'd told him she wasn't interested in a relationship with him that night in front of the Hoover and it never occurred to him to doubt her. It was Bones. She doesn't usually say things she doesn't mean. Then, after she decided to accept the stint in the Maluku's, he'd stopped thinking or worrying about her feelings, at least until some time after he and Hannah had broken up. However, some of Daisy's comments were so incongruous with the beliefs he'd held that he found himself curious about what Bones' real thoughts on that era were. He loved Bones more than he'd ever dreamed was possible and believed that every twist and turn their relationship took in the past led them to where they were today, right where he wanted to be. The idea that there were unresolved specters in their past, taboo subjects that were still barriers between them, suddenly seemed unacceptable. Maybe it was time to tackle those ghosts and put them to rest.

Brennan came back into the room and dropped down beside Booth on the couch. "Phew. What a day! I believe our Thanksgiving dinner was a success and everyone seemed to have a nice time."

"Absolutely, Bones. You did a great job. Everything you served was delicious."

"You received numerous compliments on your turkey. I didn't eat any, of course, but I thought it looked and smelled wonderful."

Booth reached for the hand closest to his and entwined their fingers, resting both hands on his thigh. "Do you know what I'm thankful for most, Bones? I mean besides the obvious things of our friends and family that I mentioned in the dinner toast?"

She smiled. "I assume you're thankful to be out of prison."

"Well, yeah," he chuckled. "That's true. But most of all, I'm thankful for this. Being right here. With you."

"Booth –"

"I mean it, Bones. I'm so thankful that you love me and I get to share my life with you. The good and the bad. I wouldn't trade any part of what we have together. Well, maybe I could do without the creepy serial killer bits, but beyond that you are everything I've ever wanted and more." He leaned closer and using his free hand, he placed a knuckle under her chin, holding her gaze with his own. "And, just so we're absolutely clear on this point, there is no doubt in my mind that despite the winding road we travelled, I ended up with the right woman for me."

If he hadn't been staring right into her eyes, he might have missed the quick flash of surprise, doubt, and even fear that flickered through them as she processed his words before they settled on tenderness. It all happened in a fraction of a second. "And you know you're the only man I've ever even considered spending the rest of my life with."

They continued to gaze at one another and, now that he was looking for it, he could see the hesitation in her gaze. "Ask, Bones. Ask whatever it is you need to know. Just ask."

"Do you still think about _her_ sometimes?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Hannah, I mean."

"Occasionally. I hear her name on the news or I see a news article she wrote and I pause, hoping that she's found even half the happiness I have. But, I never regretted that she left and you stayed. Never, Bones. Not once."

Brennan gave a gentle nod of her head, savoring his words, and buried beneath her tender regard, Booth was fairly certain he also saw a little relief. Like a small burden she'd been carrying a long time had finally been lifted.

"How about you go get ready for bed while I start the dishwasher and double check all the locks, then I'll join you." He gently stroked the hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll even give you a little back massage …"

"Hmmm, that sounds wonderful. And, maybe if you're lucky, I'll find some way to reciprocate the pleasure." She responded with a flirtatious smile and a suggestive arch of her eyebrows.

Booth stood up from the couch, pulled Brennan to her feet in front of him, and leaned forward to give her a quick but enthusiastic kiss on her lips before he pulled back, smiled wickedly, and told her "Hold that thought. I'll be right there."

* * *

When Booth entered their bedroom a few minutes later, Brennan was standing in just her underwear, about to put on the T-shirt she wore for sleeping.

"Might as well leave that off for now and hop onto the bed, face down, Bones. Otherwise, I'm just going to strip it off you again for your massage."

Topless, Brennan pulled back the sheets on the bed and laid down on her stomach. "I'm all yours, Booth."

Her husky voice, the sight of her bare back, and the arch in her spine all combined to send a thrill of anticipation to Booth's groin. He could feel himself starting to harden as he stripped down to his boxers and approached the bed.

Man, was she beautiful.

Booth grabbed some scented oil from the night stand and crawled onto the bed, straddling Brennan's ass. She jumped slightly as he dribbled some oil onto her back without warming it first, then she relaxed back into the mattress as his hands started to roam her back, up and down, kneading tight muscles. As his slick fingers slid up over her shoulders, he commented "You know Bones, I don't think you've ever actually told me when the first time you realized you were in love with me was." He felt her tense briefly as he rubbed his hand along the rhomboid major muscle, before she relaxed beneath his fingers again.

"I'm pretty sure the first time I told you my feelings for you went beyond our partnership or friendship was after the Lauren Eames case, Booth. You don't remember?" She responded softly, keeping her face pressed into the pillow.

"That's not what I mean Bones. Sure, okay, I'll agree that was the first time you admitted anything to me, but was the first time you admitted it to yourself during that case too? Are you saying that you didn't start to feel interested in me as more than a partner until the Lauren Eames case?"

Brennan snorted. "Booth, I started to feel interested in you as more than a partner during our first case, the Gemma Arrington one. Oh yeah . . . Right there," she mewled in appreciation of the pleasure his hands were producing. "Maybe down just a tad. To the left. Oooh . . . That feels good . . . I seem to recall a very interesting kiss mixed with some tequila that should have made my early interest pretty clear to you."

"As I recall it, that was a fantastic kiss, but after that night, you didn't even want to work with me anymore. You wouldn't talk to me for over a year."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't interested in you . . . Quite the opposite in fact. I think at least part of why I ran away from you and tried to avoid you was because I was a little overwhelmed by exactly how attractive I found you." She groaned as his thumbs pushed deep into her back along her spine.

Booth chuckled. "So, we both had the hots for one another, but neither one of us was willing to act on it."

Brennan pushed her torso up on her elbows and rotated her head so she could see Booth's face. "What's this really all about?"

"Nothing. I mean . . . it's like I said earlier. I've just been reflecting on the things I'm thankful for and you're at the top of my list. I realized that while I know how and when we finally got together, I don't really know when or why you decided to give me a chance. I want to." He leaned down until his lips were right beside her ear and murmured "Maybe if you reveal what it was I did to finally win you over, I can use that knowledge the next time I'm in the doghouse," then she felt his lips on the back of her neck, sliding across her trapezius muscle, until he nipped her gently on her shoulder as she flopped back down onto her chest.

"Oooh, keep that up and I'm not going to be able to tell you anything coherently until morning."

"C'mon Bones, talk to me. When did you start to see me as a man, not just an FBI agent? When did you start wanting to be more than partners? When did you first admit to yourself that you loved me?"

Brennan rolled over, tipping Booth onto his back, and snuggled into his side, placing her head on his shoulder. If they were going to have a serious talk about feelings and the past, she wanted, no – _she_ _needed_ \- the comfort of his arms around her and the ability to look him in the eye while they spoke.

"I told you. I was interested in you from the beginning. You fascinated me from the start, but after that first case, you never seemed very interested in me, so I didn't pursue it – I tried to bury it instead, focusing on the work we were doing instead. When we started working together the second time, there was Tessa. Then there was Cam, and there were multiple occasions when you said you couldn't be with someone you worked with. It was always something." Brennan paused, then sighed. "The first time I started to suspect my feelings for you went beyond a purely professional relationship was after that New Orleans voodoo case, although I wouldn't say it was love then. More like a realization that we had developed a special bond – of affection, of friendship, of loyalty and trust." She smiled at him then. "I know I indulged more than I should have that time Ms. Julian had us kiss beneath some mistletoe. It wasn't at all appropriate, but I certainly enjoyed it."

Booth grinned back at her. "You completely took me by surprise that day, but I'll confess, I had a really hard time not repeating that kiss over the next several weeks. I even kept a sprig of mistletoe in my desk drawer for about a whole month, debating whether or not to hang it up in my office and lure you over. I probably would've done it if not for Sweets. I was afraid he see it and make too big of a deal out of it."

"I guess looking back on it now, I'd say I was at least part way in love with you by the time Pam Nunan shot you but I don't think I stopped fighting it or denying it to myself until the night Heather Taffet kidnapped you. I certainly haven't been involved sexually with anyone else since then."

Booth was stunned. "Bones, I … I don't get it. If you felt that way, why didn't you want to give us a chance that night when I said I wanted more? That night outside the Hoover after we talked to Sweets about his book?"

Brennan drew simple geometric patterns with the tip of her fingernail across Booths chest while she tried to gather her thoughts. "I asked myself that question a thousand times after that night. Even after all this time, I'm not sure I can clearly articulate it, but if you want, I'll try."

"God, yes. Please."

"Okay. As I said earlier, I was interested in you from the day we met, but a relationship between us never seemed like an option. In order for me to be able to subvert my attraction to you so we could keep working together, I had to constantly tell myself all the reasons we _wouldn't_ work as a couple. The more I got to know you, the stronger my attraction, the more reasons I had to find as to why we couldn't be together and I repeated those reasons over and over to myself. Then, one night, all of a sudden and without warning, you changed the rules and wanted us to be together . . . I wanted that too. You'll never understand just how tempted I was to give in. But all I could hear running through my head were the reasons we wouldn't work out, reasons I'd been reiterating to myself over and over for, well, years. Literally. I was confused . . . disoriented, and I . . . I panicked. I just panicked."

"Jesus. I'm just . . . . Wow." They snuggled together quietly for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts and memories.

"I shouldn't have told you all that, should I?"

"It's okay, Bones. I'm glad you did. I wanted to know. I'm, well . . . I'm a little surprised at how poorly I read the situation. I had no idea."

"I guess I was a much better actress back then than you ever gave me credit for" she teased him gently.

"It seems like you were Oscar-worthy."

"Oscar? Who's Oscar?"

"Never mind."

And on that thought, Booth pulled Brennan more fully into his arms so her chest was directly over his, one of her legs slipping in between his. She didn't hesitate to take advantage of the position, leaning down to press her lips to his in an open mouthed kiss, tongues tangling as their passion grew. When the need for air forced them apart, Booth started trailing wet kisses along her jaw, towards her throat.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm." He was a man on a mission now. As far as he was concerned, he was done with talking and was ready to move on to more physical pursuits.

"I enjoyed seeing everyone tonight."

"MmHmm." He ran his hands down her spine, then trailed them up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts sensuously and feeling her shudder in his arms. "Me too, Bones. Me too."

"Especially Daisy and Sweet's little boy."

Booth ran his hands down across her backside, cupping her rear as he lifted his head enough to nibble along her shoulder. "He was a cutie."

"I want one."

Booth froze, then pulled back so he could see her face, those blue eyes staring at him pleadingly. "You want one." She nodded. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I want another baby. With you, of course. I love you and Christine and we have so much to be thankful for, but holding that small little body against mine tonight while I fed him and burped him – I miss that feeling. So, what do you think?"

"Are you sure?"

She could see the smile in his eyes and tell that he was okay with the idea. "Yes. I'm sure."

"All-righty then." Booth flipped her over, putting himself on top. "What do you say we get started?"

THE END

* * *

 **A/N:** _And that could be one explanation as to how we ended up with baby Hank._ _Reviews and comments are always appreciated._


End file.
